Bella and the Beast
by Emiliana Keladry
Summary: Bella discovers a hidden castle with a secret that will change her life and the course of another.
1. Bella

**Bella and the Beast**

Bella discovers a hidden castle with a secret that will change her life and the course of another.

_By Emiliana Keladry_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own Beauty and the Beast, which belongs to Disney.**

Author's note: This idea sorta came to me and wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to give it a try. It's quite different from my last story and I hope that you enjoy it. It should have lots of humor and romance. It's mainly Bella/Edward, with a dash of all the Cullens. This is considered slight AU and the characters will be a little OCC. I hope that you enjoy it. Please read and review!

* * *

"_Once upon a time in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle._

_Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind._

_But then, one winter's night an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold._

_Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away._

_But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within._

_And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress._

_The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart and as punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and put a powerful spell upon the castle and all who lived there._

_Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world._

_The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his nineteenth year._

_If he learned to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken._

_If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time._

_As the years past, he fell into despair and lost all hope for who could ever learn to love a beast."_

"It's not use. The rose has already begun to wilt."

"Please don't give up Master," a kind voice murmured. "You can't."

"I have no choice!" the beast yelled, tossing the table in front of him and shattering the delicate wood. "I'm a beast! No one could ever love me."

"You weren't always this way. You could try."

The small teapot hopped toward out of the shadows and gave the beast a sad look. He turned to stare at her with his captivating green eyes. She didn't tremble as he growled and pointed a finger at the door to his room.

"Get out!!" the Beast yelled. "Leave me!!"

* * *

_Bella POV_

I saw him before he saw me and I wished that I could run. Jacob Black was coming in my direction. I picked up the romance novel I was glancing at and tossed it into my basket, next to the things that I was going to make for dinner. Jacob loved to follow me around like a puppy dog and ask me to go out with him. He seemed like a nice guy and I was friends with him, but I couldn't date him. His little sidekick was following close behind him. Seth Clearwater was a sweet guy, but I wish that he could find someone else to learn romantic things from. Jacob didn't stand much of a chance.

"Bella Swan, are you reading again?" Jacob asked, pulling the book out of my basket before I could stop him.

"Yes. May I have my book back please?" I asked, putting out my hand.

"Sure."

Jacob stuffed a piece of paper into my hand. I slowly opened it and found his phone number. Biting back a groan, I dropped it on the floor and stole my book back. Dashing off, I headed to go pick up some paper towels since Charlie and I were out. The poor guy couldn't take a hint. I brushed my brown hair back behind my ear, picking out a package from the middle shelf. I knew that Jacob stood beside me. I could feel the heat radiating off his warm body. Sighing, I ignored him and started down a different aisle to pick up some dish soap, the last item on my list.

"Why do you read so much? It isn't natural," Jacob teased. "You could be spending your time with me. I built a car all by myself. I could take you to a movie. _Zombies, Zombies_ is showing tonight."

I groaned internally, not wanting to hear about his car. I also knew that there was no way I wanted to see _Zombies, Zombies_. It would scare me too much. Turning around quickly, I almost bumped into him.

"Jacob… I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you. You're not my type," I lied, trying to sound kind with my rejection.

I took off running to get away from Jacob as he stood, looking star-struck and confused. The cashier gave me a strange glance as I emptied my basket, trying to calm down. He quickly rang everything up and I paid for it. Pulling my coat tight, I stepped out into the cold Forks weather. The warm weather was fleeting and winter was brewing in the north. Rain poured down on me as I ran to my old truck, parked the farthest away so I didn't run into anyone. Tossing my purchases beside me, I turned on the truck, hearing it roar to life. The slow heater began to push warm air into the vehicle.

It was a short drive to my house. My father, Charlie Swan, was the police chief in Forks and most likely not home yet. I had a little time to myself before I had to start dinner. I unloaded the groceries and pulled out the book I found. I knew that I should email my mom, who lived in Florida, but I didn't have anything new to tell her. The romance novel was about a young woman that discovered a mysterious box of love notes in her attic, all written to her mother that had died several years before. She hunts down the man and falls in love with his son. It was cheesy, but it would entertain me for the time being. Anything was better than my dull life. I flopped down on the couch in the living room and soon found myself wrapped up in the story. I barely heard the door to the house and Charlie hanging up his coat and gun.

"Isabella?" he questioned, stepping into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

I tore my eyes away from the book and looked up into his exhausted brown eyes. Glancing up at the clock, I saw that it was past seven o'clock.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Dad," I apologized. "I didn't start dinner yet, but I'll get right on it."

Charlie put a hand on my shoulder and picked up my bookmark. "That's okay, sweetie. We can have pizza for dinner tonight and you can cook for me when I get back from my trip."

"Oh Dad, I don't want your last meal to be pizza," I teased, slipping the bookmark between the stiff new pages and setting my book down.

Charlie dragged me onto his lap, which I didn't quite fit into anymore. I snuggled against his shoulder. Today has been a long day and I was glad that it was almost over. Charlie pulled my hair in a silly way, causing me to smile. I was slightly worried about him. My father was leaving tomorrow morning to go on a relaxing retreat up in the mountains with some of his old friends from high school that also worked in law enforcement. We teased about all the trouble that the deputy wouldn't be able to handle. Charlie was planning on being gone for a week and I didn't want him to starve with his friends, since I assumed none of them could cook. He rubbed my cheeks to get my attention.

"How was your day?"

"I went shopping today and Jacob Black insisted on following me everywhere," I said, rolling my eyes at the memory. "He asked me on another date."

Charlie laughed, putting me on my feet and walked towards the kitchen. I jumped up and followed him.

"He is persistent," Charlie joked, picking up the phone book and searching for the pizza number.

I wrapped my arms around his waist as he dialed the number and kissed the top of my hair.

"Yes, I'd like to order a cheese pizza with pineapple on top."

* * *

"You better be a good girl," Charlie teased, tweaking my nose as he got into his police cruiser. "I love you."

"I love you too Dad. Have fun!" I yelled as he drove down the driveway and out of Forks.

I wrapped my sweater tighter around me and started back into the house. I groaned, seeing Jacob's car pulling down the street where Charlie has just vacated. Not wanting to deal with the obsessed boy, I dashed into the house and locked the door. I ran around the living room, pulling the curtains closed and sank to the floor. The noisy car pulled into the driveway and the door opened and closed. I rolled my eyes as I imagined him strutting up the sidewalk.

"Isabella, I know you are in there!" Jacob called, knocking on the door.

"No," I muttered to myself.

"I have a surprise for you. Don't you want to see it?"

Curiosity got the best of me and I peeked underneath the curtains, being careful to stay hidden. Jacob was standing on my front step with a bouquet of roses and wearing a nice button down shirt. I groaned and slipped back to my hiding spot.

"I could wait all day if I have to," Jacob teased.

"Please don't," I whispered.

"Okay Bella, I'm leaving the gift on the front steps and going home."

"I doubt it."

To be safe, I stayed in the living room for a long time before I peeked out the window to see that Jacob actually had left. I sighed and decided to keep the curtains closed for the rest of the day. I spent the day cleaning and scrubbing all the surfaces of the house. Not the best way to spend my Sunday, but I had already finished my homework for Monday. One gets a lot done when they don't have a social life. I sat down to read my book after lunch as a storm blew in, absorbing my life into the pages of the story. Thunder rumbled and I figured that I should get Jacob's gift off the front step before it started to pour. I cautiously opened the door to find the roses with a card tucked inside the pink paper. I picked it up and locked the front door.

"Dearest Bella, you and I are meant to be," I read aloud. "I cannot wait until the day that you marry me. With love, Jacob."

I groaned and tossed both into the garbage can. I was eighteen years old and had no plans of getting married anytime soon. I was in my senior year of high school and not planning on ruining it by finding a husband in Jacob. Flicking on the light, I stepped into the kitchen and searched through the fridge to find something to make for dinner. I still had the makings from last night, but I wasn't that hungry. I dug out a cereal bowl and poured some Lucky Charms into it. After adding milk, I sat down and continued my book. I only had twenty pages left.

RING, RING! I jumped up to answer the phone, praying that Jacob didn't know my phone number. I was relieved when I heard Charlie's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Dad," I greeted, wrapping my fingers in the phone cord. "How's the trip? I thought you weren't going to call me until you were coming home so I could kick Jacob out."

I laughed, waiting for his answer. The phone crackled and I could hear the rain pouring down with thunder in the background. It would be an awful night for camping.

"Dad, are you there?" I asked when he didn't respond.

"… car… lost… Rain…" Charlie was breaking up too bad for me to understand him.

"Dad, I can't hear you."

"Bella, I need directions… Lost… Oh no!"

"Dad!" I yelled as I heard a loud crunch as the car hit something and the phone went dead with a click.

I dropped the phone on the floor and ran to grab my raincoat and boots. Slipping them on, I grabbed the keys to the truck off the coffee table and ran out into the storm. Something was wrong and Charlie was in danger. I knew which direction he had gone and I intended to find him.

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	2. In the darkness

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. And I don't own Beauty and the Beast.**

Author's note: Thank you so much for the kind response I got to the first chapter! This one follows the original story close, but it will start to vary from here, which you will probably see. I'm so excited to introduce the talking objects to you in this chapter! Well, you get to meet some of them. Please enjoy the next chapter and review!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – In the darkness**

_Bella POV_

All I could see was the blur of trees and rain as I drove. I was pushing my truck as fast as it could go. I brushed away the traitor tears falling down my cheeks as I attempted to concentrate on rescuing Charlie. He was my dad. Renee had left me with him when I was a baby and he had raised me. I admit that I missed having a mom to teach me everything, but Charlie did a wonderful job. Two weeks of my summers were spent with Renee, but she was happy with her new husband Phil. I always felt out of place with her. But Charlie was everything to me. I couldn't lose him.

Hours passed as the storm continued and I finally realized that I was going deeper into the storm, instead of it passing overhead. I wondered how far Charlie had driven. He must have stopped for lunch somewhere or something. Worry ate at my heart as I continued to drive. The truck's engine protested, but I couldn't stop.

"Dad, please be okay."

My heart skipped a beat when I saw the headlights in the distance. I had been driving for four hours straight and finally arrived. I almost died when I saw Charlie's car had crashed into a tree.

"Dad!" I screamed, jumping out of the truck and leaving it running. "Daddy!"

I saw that the driver's door was hanging open. I ran over and threw my head inside to see him. Charlie was gone. I looked around at the forest, tossing my hood back so I could see clearer.

"Where are you?" I yelled into the night. "Dad!"

My tears mingled with the rain as I imagined him struggling in the words and injured. I returned to the truck and jumped inside. I was soaked and dripping rain all over the vehicle. I slowly began to drive down the dirt road, praying that my tires wouldn't get stuck in the mud. The trees passed slowly as I scanned for any movement in the woods. Rolling down my window, I began to yell for Charlie to answer me. Nothing responded; save the storm and howling of the wind. Time was passing too gradually to me. I kept pressing on, but my heart fluttered with pain. Then I stopped my truck and backed up. I had almost missed a driveway to somewhere. I squealed, jumping out of the truck and picked up the tennis shoe I found in the mud. It belonged to Charlie, I knew it.

"I'm coming, hold on."

Getting back inside the cab, I drove up the driveway, careful not to get stuck. It was almost two miles before I finally saw something. Then my jaw dropped. It was a humungous castle with a stone wall and a metal gate. Lightening lit up the sky, giving the place an eerie glow. I gasped and continue to drive. Stopping outside the gate, I turned off the truck and stepped into the rain, stuffing my hands and keys into my pocket. I shivered as I slipped between the open gates. This place gave me the creeps. Studying the ground, so I didn't have to look up, I saw a footprint in the mud. It had to be Charlie's! Gathering up my courage, I ran to the front door of the castle, across the stone walkway and knocked on the wooden door.

No one answered.

"Please let me in!" I yelled.

Suddenly the door creaked open and rain flooded into the open doorway. I stepped inside, closing the door behind me. I gasped at the sight of the damaged tapestries and long shadows. No one was there. I must have accidently opened the door when I knocked on it. The room was only lit by a small candelabrum with a clock next to it.

"Hello?" I whispered. "Is anyone here?"

My voice echoed, but I heard no other noise. I stepped onto the front rug, hearing the water dripping from my coat to the stone floor.

"I'm looking for my dad. Is anyone here?"

I listened for any sound of someone there. Briefly, I thought I heard whispering from near the candelabrum.

"Is someone here?" My voice trembled. "Dad, where are you?"

Pulling my wet coat tighter around me, I picked up the candle holder and started to move forward. My eyes traveled around the room as I started up the stairs. Suddenly, I heard a tinkering sound behind me. I jumped up and turned around, but there was nothing there. Sighing, I continued on my hunt. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, I turned and started down the hallway to the right. I shivered in the cold air of the castle, wishing I wasn't soaked. Thunder rumbled outside.

"Dad!" I yelled as I walked past old paintings that were faded and torn. "Dad, are you here?"

The hallway seemed endless as I walked past closed doors and jumped at every tall and unknown shadow. Once, I almost fell when I heard something laugh softly. Tears silently traced my cold cheeks. Then I heard a faint coughing sound and a light disappeared down a stairwell at the end of the hallway. I ran over to see, but there was no one there. The temperature dropped as I crept down, trying not to slip in my wet shoes.

"Hello?" I called, desperately wanting to flee.

"Bella?" a rough voice asked.

I ran towards the bottom and saw that I was outside a row of cells. The lightening came in through a small vent, revealing a wounded and ill Charlie in the farthest cell.

"Dad!"

A filthy hand stuck out of the bars. Scampering over, I saw my father had blood in his matted hair, blood from a cut on his forehead, and he was covered with dirt. His left arm was in a strange position. I reached in through the bars and took his freezing hand.

"Dad, are you okay?" I demanded to know.

"Bella, you have to leave. Get out of here," he muttered, taking a sharp breath.

"Dad, what happened? I was so scared that I lost you." Tears dripped onto his hand and clouded my eyes.

"Get out of here now. It's not safe… he'll come…"

Charlie lay his head down on the cement and closed his eyes. His hand went limp in mine. I rubbed his hand, shaking it gently. I didn't know how to free him from the cell. Standing up, I pulled at the bars with no luck. I wouldn't leave my dad like this. A door suddenly slammed and a burst of cold air blew out the candles. I fell into a puddle in front of Charlie's cell. My wet hair fell in front of my face. I listened as light footsteps came my way and I didn't dare look at the person.

"Who are you?" an angry voice asked. It sounded like velvet and it was tormented by something.

My words stuck in my throat. I gingerly lifted my face. A large shadow loomed in front of me, careful to stay out of the light from the storm. Shaking, I got to my feet.

"I've come to take back my father." My voice was barely above a whisper.

"He's my prisoner!"

"Oh no, please let him go! He's hurt. I can't lose him. Please!"

"Get out of here!" the voice yelled.

"Master," said a new low voice. "She's harmless. Just let he and the girl go."

I turned in time to see the candelabrum light up again and I saw a smiling face on it. I screamed and spun away to face my dad again. My eyes traveled as the clock from upstairs joined us in the dungeon and it too had a face that I didn't see before. This wasn't possible. Objects couldn't come alive.

"Master…" the clock began to say in a kind and compassionate voice. "He needs medical treatment. You know what must be done."

They were going to kill him, I knew it. I stumbled to my feet and threw out my hands. "Please don't hurt him! Take me instead!"

There was silence, except for sound of the rain. The unknown voice suddenly changed tones.

"You would do that for him?" he asked.

"He's my dad. I love him," I choked out. "Please let him go."

I waited as the strange person seemed to think things over. He sighed and tossed me the keys to Charlie's cell. I scooped them and fumbling, I let myself in. My hands stroked my dad's hair as he breathed uneasily. Suddenly there was a huge burst of light from the storm and the owner of the voice was revealed to me. I gasped. Standing before me, dressed in a pair of dark torn pants was a terrible looking beast. He had long bronze fur and terrible looking claws. I moved to bury my face in Charlie's side, but he was yanked up off the floor and into the arms of the beast. I cried out to him.

"Wait!"

"I'll make sure he gets to a hospital."

With that final word, he slammed the door to the cell and carried my father away. I screamed for him to come back, trembling uncontrollably. My life has just been thrown away to save my dad. I wept onto the stone floor. The strange clock and candelabrum hadn't left. A part of me guessed that they were watching me for some reason I couldn't understand.

"He's not that bad," the candelabrum joked, coming closer to me.

I glanced up and saw that he was smiling at me with a goofy grin. This was not the time to be laughing and making jokes. My freedom was gone and I had just lost my dad.

"What's your name?" I inquired.

"Emmett."

The name seemed almost too simple for the talking object, but I couldn't bring myself to smile. Grief tugged at the corners of my lips and pulled them down. Before I could ask a question, the beast had returned with a teapot following him. She seemed to be giving him a demand. Did everything talk in this castle? The creature opened the door to my cell. I froze where I was.

"I will show you to your room," he growled.

The teapot gave a small nod. I cautiously stood up and followed him down the corridor and up the stairs from the dungeon. I gratefully accepted the change in temperature, even though it was still very cold. The beast noticed my shivering.

"I'll turn the heat up for you," he muttered, still sounding cross.

"Thank you."

The shadows in the hallway seemed even spookier as I followed my captor. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling in places and it looked as someone had intentionally tried to ruin every mirror and picture of the previous occupants. I wondered if it was him. There were others that looked almost like family portraits, but they were slashed too. Glancing back, I saw the three objects following us quietly. I quickly realized that I should have watched where I was going. There was a loud crash as I knocked over the suit of armor. I screamed softly. The beast growled, but didn't turn to look at me. I got up, brushing the dirt off my hands and we continued on our way. My feet began to drag along the carpet as the day's events hit fully. I had lost my father and was now living in a magical castle. We passed a grandfather clock and I saw that it was four in the morning. Exhaustion ate at my bones. We came to the main staircase and the beast led me down a different wing.

"This is your home now. You can go anywhere you like, except the west wing," he grumbled.

"Why not the-"

"It's forbidden!" he shouted, glaring at me for a moment and then started walking again.

That was when I noticed his eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green color. He had gorgeous eyes. I blushed and hurried to catch up with him. He opened the nearest door and flicked on the light. I peered into the large bedroom, stepping softly inside. The small objects were talking behind me. I heard the beast growl again and mutter a reply.

"You'll join me for breakfast at eight sharp!"

The door slammed behind me and I heard lock click. I didn't even notice that the objects had slipped in behind me. I fell to the floor and let my sobs overcome me until I was almost asleep. Something was gently poking me. I opened my eyes and saw the clock was trying to get my attention. I was too exhausted to care.

"There's a bathroom over there," he said, gesturing towards the only other door in the room. "You should get those wet things off you so don't get sick."

I pretended I couldn't hear him. My face turned towards the wardrobe standing in the corner. It suddenly opened, revealing dozens of long dresses and other clothing. I gasped, seeing the face on top.

"Who are you?" I demanded, rubbing my eyes and slipping off my wet coat and boots.

"I'm Alice," the wardrobe answered.

"I'm Emmett, a pleasure to meet you," charmed the candelabrum.

"My name is Carlisle," said the clock.

"My dear, my name is Esme," replied the teapot.

It was all too much for me. Talking objects, a beast that was holding me as his prisoner, and Charlie on the way to the hospital with no way for me to know if he was okay. The world spun quickly as I collapsed on the carpet into a deep sleep filled with nightmares.

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	3. Blame

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** belong to Disney.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Blame**

_Bella POV_

I heard the whispering voices before I opened my eyes and in that moment, I remembered everything that had happened last night. I rolled over and pulled the blanket over my head. A sharp voice reminded me that I wasn't alone in my room. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw the teapot named Esme was pouring tea into a small cup that was arguing with her. I arranged the blanket so I could clearly see the entire room and studied their behavior. It was obvious that they weren't always objects by the way that they moved awkwardly at times and grumbled about having no thumbs.

"What's your name?" I asked the teacup.

"Jasper, I'm Alice's husband."

This news caused me to sit up quickly. "Wait… the wardrobe is married?"

"Well, we married before all of this happened."

"When did it happened?" I inquired, adjusting the blankets so that I could get out of bed and find something clear to wear or maybe find the shower.

Jasper gave the wardrobe a strange look, but neither said anything. I looked at Esme for answers but she seemed just as apt not to tell me about the enchanted castle I was living in. Stuff like this only happen in fairy-tales and it was never real. This story had come to life from the pages of a book. It was mystifying and beautiful. I slipped out of bed, and looked around the room. A painting near the window caught my eye. A lovely couple was seated on a picnic blanket with their foreheads pressed together tenderly as they smiled. The girl's brown hair was short and she resembled a pixie with her slight frame. The boy had beautiful blond hair and a strong build. Their hands were clasped together with their wedding rings shimmering in the light of the candles around them.

"They're beautiful," I murmured, reaching a hand up to touch the aged colors.

"That was the day after our honeymoon," Alice declared with sadness in her voice. "Jasper had convinced me that she should have a picnic and let a friend paint us. He did a wonderful job and we asked if we could keep this in our bedroom."

"This is your room?!" I exclaimed.

"No, it was moved from our room after all of this happened. It's safer here. But I'm not allowed to tell you anything else and it's time for you to get dressed. He won't wait long for you to come to breakfast."

I sat down on the bed, ignoring Esme as she opened the wardrobe to look for a suitable dress. I had no desire to have breakfast with the man that insisted on keeping me here, locked in this room forever. I hated him and yet, I didn't even know his name.

"He's not that bad," Esme murmured, hopping up on the bed. "Once you get to know him."

"I don't want to get to know him. I miss Charlie. I wish I could have said good-bye to him."

"I'm sorry dear."

She handed me a light green dress that was floor lengthen. It appeared that the only clothing here appeared to have fallen out of a Jane Austen book. Sighing, I took the dress and went to shower, thinking that this dress wasn't going to help my coordination. The shower helped to calm my trembling nerves as I thought of seeing the beast again. There was something strange about him, but I couldn't decide what it was yet. After struggling with the strange undergarments, I stepped out of the bathroom and witness a moment that was heart-breaking. Alice wept softly as Jasper sat on the bed, whispering sweet words to her. I couldn't help but wonder how long they had been this way, unable to kiss or touch without the feeling of wood or porcelain. Their life was being controlled by a spell that I wished I could break. Who would do this to someone?

"Umm… Alice," I muttered, coming out and closing the door.

She quickly wiped her tears away and gave me a courageous smile. I wished that she didn't have to be so strong. I sat down next to Jasper as she pulled out a brush and fixed my hair into a single braid down my back. I couldn't stop the feeling of dread as Carlisle entered and I saw that it was almost time for breakfast. My stomach grumbled softly, but I refused to show weakness. I had to be strong for Charlie.

"It's time," Carlisle declared.

I lifted him off the ground, afraid to step into the darkness of the castle as a storm prepared to fight against the aged stone outside. Carlisle directed me where to go, telling me a little bit more about the inhabitants. It amused me to know what he was married to the teapot. Also that Emmett was married to a feather-duster named Rosalie. The kind candle spoke of everything from his family to the castle, but he refused to speak of the name-less creature. I pushed open the wooden doors to the dining hall and saw the Beast dressed in a long cape and the same torn pants. He appeared to be sulking at the table, staring at a plate of oatmeal. Hearing my entrance, the Beast turned to me and I almost saw a smile sneak across his features, but it faded quickly.

"Good morning," I muttered, setting Carlisle on the floor.

"Hi." Emmett, who was hiding on the fireplace, cleared his throat loudly. The Beast sided and gave me a creepy smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"No," I said honestly, seeing the two objects sneak out the side door.

Carefully arranging the dress, I sat across from the Beast. He picked up this bowl and loudly ate the mushy food as I quietly ate, refusing to make eye-contact with him. My temper flared as I thought of my wounded father and wondered if he was safe. The Beast watched as I played with my spoon.

"You're unhappy," he whispered in a voice that was almost kind.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Standing up, I bumped the table, slopping some of the oatmeal on the table in my haste.

"You are holding me hostage in this enchanted castle with a wardrobe that's married to a teacup, a candelabrum married to a teapot, storms raging outside and you took me from my father! Of course I'm unhappy."

"You chose to give him up!" the Beast accused, sliding the table slightly as he stood.

"Because I love him! I want to protect him. He's the only family that I have!"

"It's not my fault!"

"It's definitely your fault. You caused this mess!" I yelled.

"If he hadn't stumped upon my castle, this never would have happened. Your father is the only one to blame."

Angrily, I clenched my fists tight, keeping them at my side. "That's not directly what caused this; is it? I was referring to the problems that you cause here. Somehow I know it's your fault that Alice and Jasper were separated by this spell not long after they got married. You are the reason that she weeps. He can't even touch her to make her feel better."

"You know NOTHING of this pain!" The Beast let his paw fly, tossing the table like it weighed nothing.

Dishes shattered all over the ground as the table slammed onto the floor. I cowered against the wall, falling to my knees as the tears fell down my cheeks. My chin rested on the soft material and I couldn't look up at my captor.

"You don't know anything! I never wanted this to happen. I think every day of how this is my fault and I'm the one to blame. I never wanted my sister to suffer like this."

Sister? Alice is the Beast's sister? Why didn't she tell me this? I guess it was too painful for her to remember or speak of it. With eyes full of compassion, I glanced upon my prison guard with a new understanding. Something had happened to all of them that he blamed himself for and it's wasn't really his fault. It broke my heart. The Beast stood with his head hanging as the sorrow of his actions played across his face.

"I never wanted to hurt my sister or my parents, Carlisle and Esme. I didn't want my brother Emmett to suffer or my sister-in-law Rosalie or my brother-in-law Jasper. This wasn't supposed to happen. It's been so long… there's little time left to fix anything."

"Everything deserves a chance to be fixed," I whispered, looking down at Carlisle and Esme peeked in the doorway. "I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"You'll never understand. I am the reason for their pain."

The Beast didn't look up at he returned the table to the original position, setting the chairs around it properly. I couldn't imagine what had caused such pain in this family. Did they blame him? I didn't get the impression that Carlisle hated his son. I reached over and picked up a daisy from the broken glass and twisted it in my fingers as I got to my feet, remaining against the wall.

"What happened here?" I asked.

The Beast paused for a moment, pulling the other flower from the glass and picking up the remains of his oatmeal bowl. His sadness filled the entire room. Tearing the petals from the flower and letting them fall to the floor, he looked up at me. His piercing green eyes locked on mine.

"Pain. Because of me."

He walked toward the door as Carlisle and Esme hide from sight. I caused him to pause for a moment with a simple question that I greatly desired to know the answer to.

"What's your name?"

The Beast stood silent for a moment and in a hushed voice he gave me a one word answer. "Edward."

* * *

_Please review! Sorry for the delay. I've been unsure with where to go with this story, but I have a plan now. Thanks for reading!_

_Emma_


	4. Forbidden

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** belong to Disney.**

Author's note: Thank you for the response to last chapter! I'm so glad that you guys loved my favorite line about being related to furniture. Please enjoy this chapter and review!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4- Forbidden

_Bella POV_

It hurt to realize what pain Edward was in. His family was in danger and unsafe, yet he believed that he was responsible for the entire mess. I felt like I hadn't helped the situation, though Carlisle and Esme attempted to convince me that I did nothing wrong. Edward was just hard to get to know. I could see why now. My mind couldn't comprehend who would turn someone into a beast to get revenge upon them? He was undeserving of this nightmare. I sighed, pulling my knees to my chest as I sat still in the window. My long dress hung from the ledge and I didn't care that the bottom was getting dirty. Alice was quiet across the room, flipping through a fashion magazine that looked to be a few years old.

"Does it never stop storming?" I murmured, running my fingers down the glass.

"Sometimes, but not often does the sun come out."

I sighed again. "Maybe it comes out once every thousand years; this palace is only a prison in darkness now."

For one whole day, I had remained in my room after the breakfast incident. I wanted nothing to do with Edward. I couldn't take his temper and emotions. I wished I knew what had happened to Charlie and my thoughts dwelt heavily on my father. He was in pain and I didn't even know if he had survived wherever the Beast had taken him. This place was so boring with no television and no library. Standing up, I tripped on the gown, scraping my hands on the wall on my way down. Alice hurried over to my side, lending me a drawer to help myself up.

"There's a medical kit in the kitchen that Esme could fetch for you," she announced. "You could have some breakfast while you are there."

"No thank you. I'll get it myself. I'm used to cleaning my own injuries."

I adjusted the socks that had helped in my fall and pulled out a pair of flats that would help my coordination some. Alice gave me an obviously fake smile as I opened the door and walked into the corridor. I stopped suddenly, hearing laughing come from behind the heavy purple drapes of a window. There was a man's voice and a woman's. Pausing, I gingerly pulled it back to reveal the candlestick and a feather duster tickling each other. Emmett smiled and turned the girl around to face me.

"Hey Bella. This is my wife, Rosalie," he introduced, not bothering to explain what they were doing.

"It's nice to meet you," I greeted as the feather duster gave me a disgusted look.

She pushed Emmett back and hurried away from me. Rosalie didn't seem to be very nice. Her husband shook his head and then gave me a smile.

"She's just jealous of you," he declared. "You're human and she's stuck at a feather duster. I better go find her."

I asked him for directions to the kitchen and he laughed at the scraps on my hands, reassuring me that the band-aids didn't talk. Emmett jumped off in the direction of his wife and starting towards the kitchen. It was mostly dark in the hallway, only lit by the lightening flashing outside the rare open curtain. I only got lost twice, taking a wrong turn and finding myself in a broom closet where two brooms and a mop were playing poker. It was strange. The heavy door creaked as I peered into the dark dining room that we hadn't used the previous morning. There was light from the kitchen that drew me in. I peered in to see Jasper speaking to Esme while the stove listened in.

"Can I have a band-aid?" I inquired, embarrassed.

"Of course," Esme laughed, opening the cupboard and pulling down the medical kit.

I washed my hands in the sink with some peroxide to prevent infection. I doubted that Edward would be able to care for me if I was sick anyway. Silently, I slipped from the room as they began to speak again. There had to be something in this castle that would entertain me. Walking down the corridors, I shivered at the sight of hanging cobwebs and torn paintings. The carpeted stairs were covered in filth and I wondered if any of the brooms every swept. They were probably too busy betting their dust pans in poker. Laughing at my own joke, I didn't realize where I was going. Things began to get creepy. All of the drapes were pulled tight in this wing and there were no decorations upon the walls or paintings. I crept towards the doors at the end of the hallway and pushed them open. The inside surprised me.

"A piano?"

Amid broken furniture, torn paintings, broken glass, and crushed records, there was a grand piano. I ran my fingers across the white keys. I wondered if it belonged to Edward and he had played it when he was human, if he was ever human. Walking around the room, I realized there was something familiar about one of the pictures. Two emerald eyes were looking out at me with a smile in them. I lifted the canvas to piece it together, but was distracted a glow. Turning around I saw a small table with a pink glow above it. I stepped closer, realizing that it was a rose with a few petals beneath it. There was nothing holding it in place, yet it hovered about the table, spinning slowly as I watched.

"What is this? It's so beautiful," I murmured.

I lifted off the glass cover and reached out to touch the ruby red petals. A thorn pricked my finger and I pulled it back, seeing a drop of blood on my finger.

"Ouch."

"What are you doing in here?" a deep voice exclaimed. It was the Beast. "I told you that the west wing was forbidden."

"I'm sorry," I apologized, cradling my hand against my chest and stepping away from the rose.

"You had no right to come into my room. Get out, get out!" he yelled.

I backed into a table, causing a glass to fall to the floor, shattering it into tiny pieces. Edward looked away from me for a second and I ran from the room as fast as possible, careful not to step on any of the pieces of glass. Weeping, I moved quickly towards my room. I had to leave now, promise or no promise. I couldn't stay here any longer with this terrifying beast. Alice was startled when I burst into the room. Once I saw that she was alone, I tore off my gown and found my jeans hanging over the end of the bed. I pulled on my normal clothing as Alice gave me a strange look.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I can't stay here any longer. He's truly a monster."

Snatching my car keys, I ran outside and got drenched in the rain immediately. If he was going to scare me, I was going to find Charlie and never return. With my luck, the truck didn't start. This would not stop me! Shoving the door open, I stepped back into the extreme weather. I stopped through the mud as it destroyed my shoes and my clothing. With a sigh, I stomped out the gate. Following the road, I moved to head towards Forks, where my father was waiting. I hoped that he would still be alive somewhere. Wolves howled in the distance as I walked into the night.

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	5. Rescue

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** belongs to Disney.**

Author's note: This chapter is a little bit more intense and changed from the original, but I think that you'll like it. Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter! We finally get to see at little of Edward's thoughts in this chapter and you'll like it. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Rescue**

_Bella POV_

It was raining so hard that I could barely see. Lightening lit up the sky for brief moments, but mostly I was in the dark, wandering around. This had been a foolish idea. Since I left, I wouldn't be able to find a way to help Alice and the others. They would be stuck in the castle with the monster that had caused the whole mess. I knew though… that Edward didn't mean to cause this. I kept glancing behind me to see if Edward was following me or if was being followed the contents of the living room. After a few minutes, despair filled my heart. I was too far away from Forks to walk there. I couldn't get to Charlie. It was not possible. Maybe if I went far enough, I would see another person or a car and I could flag them down, convincing them to give me a ride home. No one would believe my story about the Beast. If I didn't, I would surely die in this forest.

I wept. The rain continued to fall, mirroring the appearance of my heart. I shivered as the temperature changed and my clothing was filled with icy cold water. I couldn't get myself warm. If I didn't walk to my death, I would freeze.

"Help me!" I yelled into the darkness.

There was no answer to my pain. Sobbing, I realized that the rain had lightened and large snowflakes began to fall to the ground. They were the size of quarters and stuck to my coat and jeans. Winter had finally come, letting go and releasing her children from the waiting. Then everything changed. The ground became slushy as the snow began to pile on the ground, and the temperature chilled me as my wet clothing stuck to me. My anger flared. I was going to die here.

"I hate you!"

My noise in this place had not gone unnoticed. I heard a low growl behind me.

"Leave me alone Edward! I have nothing to say to you."

I turned around and my heart froze. It wasn't Edward. It was a pack of wolves. They had started to surround me. I screamed and ran towards the closest opening. My heart was racing as I heard their calls behind me. I couldn't make it. I dashed towards an opening in the trees. There was a clearing where I could get some stable footing. I thought too soon and tripped over a protruding tree root. The lead wolf got close to me, slashing out his claws and plunging them into my leg. I screamed, kicking the animal back as it tore my jeans. I jumped to my feet and ran into the clearing. There was a tree near the center that would be perfect for climbing. I placed my hands on the lower branches, throwing my body upwards as another wolf sunk his claws into me; this time into my arm. My coat sleeve was ripped off and three large gashes went down my right arm, immediately drawing blood. Screaming again, I climbed off the ground and up the tree, slipping around on the branches. The wolves howled again, as they growled and closed in around me. I had no escape and they knew this. I was a trapped animal.

"Go away! Somebody help me!" I called, frightened.

I clutched the tree as a lifeline, knowing that the moment I let go and fell; I would be torn to shreds. Closing my eyes, I imagined my father. Charlie was smiling at me and stroking my hair to calm me down. I was his little girl again.

"I love you Charlie."

Opening my eyes, I saw a wolf was climbing the tree while the others nipped at the undergrowth. I screamed and attempted to move higher, scratching my cheek on a sharp twig. The creature was going to kill me. Before he had the chance, an enormous roar filled clearing and the entire woods. Glancing in the direction of the castle, I saw the Beast standing at the edge of the trees. I couldn't breathe as fear overtook me. He could attack me or the wolves and either way, I was still in danger. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of attacking. I couldn't tell who had won at first until I heard the wolves scatter.

I was hyperventilating by this point and opening my eyes, I saw Edward standing in front of my tree, surrounding by the paw prints of the opposing animals. Gasping, I let out a soft sigh and the world began to spin. The last thing I remembered was letting go of the tree.

**

* * *

**

_Edward POV_

After I scattered the wolves, I looked up at Bella. Her breathing was unstable and I could see her wounds on her leg, arm, and the gash on her cheek. She looked around for a moment and then she closed her eyes. It took only a second to realize that her body had gone limp. I ran to the bottom of the tree, just managing to catch her freezing body. Bella's skin was so cold and her clothes were soaked. I shouldn't have yelled at her. If I had controlled my temper, she wouldn't be in this predicament and looked like an angel of death.

"Bella?" I inquired, shaking her gently.

The young woman didn't stir, but remained still in my arms. Carlisle would know what to do with her. I turned and ran back towards my home, being careful not to jostle her around too much. I had to blame myself for causing her pain; first my family and now the young girl that I had captured was suffering. I was terrible. Bella involuntarily shivered as I held her closer to my body to warm her. The snow stuck in her hair and fell onto her long dark eyelashes. She was so beautiful. Opening the door, I stepped onto the front rug.

"Carlisle!" I yelled, trying to remain calm.

My father hopped into the room and just seeing him like that sent a throb of pain into my heart. He shouldn't have to live like this. It wasn't even living. I noticed the concern on his face at the sight of the wounded human.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Animal attack, she lost consciousness and fell from the tree she was in. She's so cold."

Carlisle gave her a look and then motioned for me to take her to her bedroom. Alice and Jasper were talking when we entered and quickly stopped. My sister fetched a blanket from her inside and Jasper went to fetch Esme with Carlisle's medical kit. I gently lay Bella down on the bed, not sure of what to do. She needed to have her wet clothing removed, but I didn't want to do that. I could barely take my eyes off of her lovely face.

"Edward, throw more wood in the fire," Carlisle ordered. "We need to rise her body temperature. She's much too cold."

He felt her forehead and I noticed that her pale cheeks weren't her normal red blush. Bella whimpered once and I quickly left the room to give my family some privacy and fetch more wood. Jasper and Emmett waited in the corridor with me as Esme and Alice changed her clothing. Once they finished, Carlisle allowed us back into the room. He instructed me to gently clean her wounds since it was the easiest for me. I was the only one with thumbs. Bella didn't stir as I moved her nightgown sleeve up to clean the wound properly. Carlisle was the doctor not me. This was uncomfortable. I wrapped the white bandages around her arm after applying salve to prevent infection. I cleaned her leg wound in the same way, and then proceeded to clean the cut on her cheek.

"Do you have six fingers on your right hand?" Bella murmured.

That made no sense to me. I frowned at Carlisle.

"Her fever needs to be lowered. Dab a cold cloth on her forehead," he instructed, gesturing to the bowl that Esme had prepared.

I tenderly used a nail to brush a stray piece of her hair off of her sweet face. Bella moved as the cloth touched her forehead and she moaned softly. I observed her as she opened her feverish eyes. She was extremely disoriented and her breathing accelerated as she realized that she was back in her bedroom.

"What happened?" Bella whispered.

"Shh… you're safe now."

"My arm hurts." Her eyes blinked slowly as Carlisle motioned for me to keep dabbing her forehead while Esme got her some Tylenol and a glass of water.

"You have a high fever," I tried to comfort her. "Carlisle is a doctor and you'll be okay."

"The candle is a doctor too? Next you'll be telling me that Alice can see the future and Jasper has been seen dancing in a tutu."

Smiling, I took the medication from Esme and encouraged Bella to take it. She reluctantly swallowed it and went back to focusing on breathing steadily. I could clearly imagine her fear at being captive up that tree by the wolves, but I couldn't even begin to explain her feelings of loss regarding her father. I deserved her anger and always would.

"Thank you for saving me," she murmured, trying to move her bandaged arm and gasping.

I wasn't worthy of her appreciation and I refused to make eye contact with her. Bella was patient and I finally caved, giving her a small look of confusion. She smiled; barely able to stay awake.

"You're welcome."

With a nod, Bella suddenly looked as if she was in terrible pain and she thrashed slightly on the bed. I did not dare touch her. Then she went mostly limp. Her eyes fell closed again as she lost consciousness. Carlisle assured me that she would be okay once her fever broke, but we would have to keep a close watch on her.

"I'll keep an eye on her," I volunteered. "It's my fault."

All night, I remained by Bella's bed side. I forced Carlisle to go to sleep early in the morning, convincing him that I would keep her safe. She kept murmuring about her father, Charlie and other random things that I didn't understand. I watched her chest rise and fall as her hair dried, curling slightly and framing her pale face. When morning finally came, sunshine peaked into the window for a little while before the clouds hide the light. Snow covered the ground outside, dusting the tops of the trees and covering Bella's old truck. Her fever had broken an hour before and she was finally resting peacefully. She resembled her father greatly. The image of Charlie reminded me of what she was fighting for and the reason that she was so stubborn. Yet, there was something captivating about the heart of Isabella that had me questioning everything I ever did.

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	6. Something there that wasn't there before

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me. I don't own **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**, which belongs to Disney.**

Author's note: I'm giving you this chapter a day early because it's about giving a gift. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please review. I really love to hear what you have to say. There's a lot of almost fluff here and it's cute. Thanks! Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 6- Something there that wasn't there before**

_Bella POV_

My head was pounding, my arm and leg were throbbing and I barely had any strength to move. I vaguely remembered waking up and finding Edward cleaning my wounds. He had saved me from the wolves and must have carried me back here. I opened my eyes, finding that I was alone in the room. Even Alice was gone. I tossed my legs over the side of the bed and staggered to my feet, trying to ignore the pain. There was a pair of sheep slippers on the floor and I slipped them on. The long nightgown I was wearing was warm and comfortable. I hoped that Alice and Esme had dressed me, not Edward. I walked to the door and peeked out into the hall, finding it deserted. Listening, I thought I heard something.

"Where are you going?" a velvet voice asked.

I jumped, screaming and turning around. I lost my balance and would have fallen to the floor, but Edward caught me in his strong arms. He didn't smile, but carried me back to the bed and laid the covers over me. I couldn't read his emotions as he paced across the room with one hand on the bridge of his nose.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," Edward muttered, not looking at me.

"What happened?" I replied, ignoring his comment about my well-being.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't left the castle."

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't scared me and yelled at me!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been in my bedroom."

"Well, you should learn to control your temper."

Edward didn't have an answer for that. I leaned back against the pillow and sighed, brushing a hand across my face and discovering the bandage on my cheek. I probably looked horrible. The Beast appeared to have not slept in a long time and I realized that he must have stayed up all night with me. I vaguely remembered someone being by my side all night. In my feverish state, I had believed that it was Charlie, but now I knew the truth. Fumbling with the blanket in my fingers, I glanced up at him.

"I don't know if I told you but… thank you for saving me," I murmured, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"No problem."

Edward quickly left my room and I relaxed, feeling exhausted from my small trip into the hallway. I only had a few moments of silence before Alice entered with Esme and a bowl of soup. I quietly ate the food, ignoring the looks of concern from the two females. Carlisle entered after that to check on my wounds and give me some Tylenol to help with the pain. After they finished, I requested to be alone to get some rest. I had no desire to sleep, but to ponder what was going on that was changing the way I felt about Edward. _There was something sweet and almost kind, but he was coarse, he was mean. But now he's dear and something more. I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

**

* * *

**

I couldn't believe that I had been here for a week already and things were going smoothly. Edward was letting me take a walk outside this afternoon and it pleased me. Tying the cloak around my shoulders, I began to pull my hair into a simple ponytail and add the ribbon that Alice had given me earlier in the morning. There was a soft knock on the door and Alice opened it a little bit. Edward stood at attention in the doorway, giving me a half smile. He looked nice in his white shirt and blue pants. His cloak hung loosely over his body.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking embarrassed.

"Yes, just give me a second."

I slipped a bobby-pin into a stray piece of hair and slipped on my shoes. We stepped into the hallway with Esme and Carlisle beside us. No one spoke as we walked and suddenly Edward put out his arm. I slowly realized that he was being a gentleman and laid my hand upon his arm. We looked like something from a fairy-tale.

"What's your favorite part of winter?" I asked, trying to make light conversation.

"I don't have a favorite part."

"Edward, there must be something you like about the bitter cold. Unless you hate winter and prefer summer time."

"Umm… I like butterflies," Edward muttered in a rough tone.

I burst out laughing at his expression and he gave me a very confused look, and halted our walk towards the front door. Shaking my head, I motioned that we keep going and Edward started to move again. Esme couldn't stop smiling at me as I stopped laughing. She and Carlisle exchanged a look as we reached the front door.

"What was so funny?" Edward asked.

"I'm sorry; it was just the way that you said butterflies. You spoke of them in an angry voice and they're beautiful innocent creatures. I'm sorry that I laughed at you."

Edward almost smiled as he opened the door. At first the wind was extremely cold, but I relaxed when I saw two squirrels chasing each other outside and a few bluebirds sitting in the trees. I breathed in the fresh outside air. It smelled so wonderful. I released Edward's arm and ran over to a pile of snow, picking it up and letting it melt in my fingers. Out of the corner of my eyes, I watched him sit down on a stone bench. Perfect. I picked up more snow and packed it together in my hands. I hid behind the tree and chucked the snowball at him. It fell apart in his fur and finally I got something I'd been waiting for. Edward gave me an amazing crooked smile that made my heart accelerate. I ducked behind the tree laughing as I heard him preparing his own snowball. I ran across the yard, barely missing getting nailed by his snowball. He laughed and I couldn't help but melt at the beautiful sound. We continued this as Esme attempted to let me know where the snowball was going to hit. Emmett and Rosalie came outside to join us. After a while, my hands were cold and my cloak was soaked. I shivered and Edward quickly ran over to me.

"We should get inside before you catch a cold."

I nodded and let him put out his arm again. This time, I didn't hesitate and noticed Edward smiling to himself as we walked. He paused at the door.

"I like the snow," he answered simply. "That's my favorite part of winter."

I laughed as we walked inside, though inside I was a little frightened. When he looked at me and said "snow", I felt something else. Something I had never felt before. I changed my dress in my room while Edward went to his wing of the castle to find some dry clothing. Changing my mind, I took a shower to warm up. I noticed that the wounds on my leg and arm were healing well and my cheek even looked less red. I hadn't really looked in the mirror since I came here. I was happy, but my happiness made me wish that Charlie was with me and I knew that he was okay. Pushing the tears and the unhappy thoughts away, I got dressed in a pale blue dress and went to look for Edward again. I jumped in surprise when I saw that he was waiting outside my door.

"You scared me Edward."

He ignored my comment and put a blindfold over my eyes. "I have a surprise for you, but you can't peek."

"Edward, please let me see," I started to say.

"Come with me."

My hands suddenly felt his soft furry hands in mine. I let him lead me down the hallway. At first I was afraid of running into walls, or tripping on the carpet, but Edward was very careful. I kept turning my head at the little sounds I heard; the floor creaking, Edward's feet padding along, and once I thought I heard Emmett tickling Rosalie again when we passed by a window. I felt the warmth of the sun coming in the open windows and was grateful that Edward was letting me have them open. The light warmed my heart.

"Where are we going?" I asked, faking impatience.

"You'll see soon."

We walked for a little while longer and finally came to a stop. Edward opened a door and I heard it creak loudly from the lack of oil and use. He grabbed my hands and pulled me into the room. It smelled musty and like something familiar. I could tell that it was dark in the room, but I wasn't afraid. Edward released my hands for a second and I listened to the sound of the drapes opening.

"Can you remove the blindfold yet? It itches," I inquired, feeling the sun on my hands.

"Not yet."

Edward moved something around and I tried to figure out where we were. He hadn't taken me to the kitchen or the dining room. He had probably taken me to the living room or maybe he had a ballroom for dancing. Whatever it was, Edward seemed very excited about his surprise. I sighed.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

I felt the cloth being untied and fall to the ground. Edward stepped backwards a step away from me.

"Yes, open your eyes."

I gasped as I saw the view when I opened my eyes. I was standing in the center of a beautiful library, with books all the way to the ceiling and winding staircases. Some of the books were more recent while others had tattered covers showing that they had been read many times. Turning to face Edward, I gave him my biggest smile and jumped into his arms, giving him a hug. He went stiff and I realized that it was probably a mistake.

"I love it Edward, thank you," I chimed, stepping back and letting go of him.

Edward relaxed and gave me that crooked smile again.

"This is the best gift that anyone has given me."

"You're welcome," Edward agreed.

I spent hours poring over books, unable to get enough literature in my hands. All of them seemed so good and I couldn't wait to read them. Edward observed me, sitting at the desk next the far wall. He was writing something down and I didn't ask what it was. Darkness came as the sun was setting and my stomach grumbled. We had missed lunch and it was dinner time. Edward started a fire in the fireplace as Esme brought us some food. I lay a blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace and sat down, arranging my dress around me. I held a book in my hand.

"Do you mind if I read to you?" I asked as Edward sat down next to me.

Esme brought us dinner, placing it beside us. She gave Edward a big smile as he gingerly touched her, showing his appreciation with his physical contact. His mother quickly hopped out of the library, taking the cart with her. I watched her go while Edward dished out the food.

"Do you mind?"

Edward shook his head and smiled. "What book did you choose?"

"To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee, it's one of my favorite books."

Edward began to eat quietly as I opened the cover of the book and began to read the first page.

"When he was nearly thirteen, my brother Jem got his arm badly broken at the elbow.... When enough years had gone by to enable us to look back on them, we sometimes discussed the events leading to his accident. I maintain that the Ewells started it all, but Jem, who was four years my senior, said it started long before that. He said it began the summer Dill came to us, when Dill first gave us the idea of making Boo Radley come out…"

* * *

_If you've never read "To Kill a Mockingbird", I really recommend it. I read it in ninth grade and though I hated the book at first, the ending made everything perfect when I found out what the title meant. If you've read this book, I think of Edward as Boo and you should understand that. I hope you enjoyed this LONG chapter. :D_

_Anyway, thanks and please review!_

_Emma_


	7. Searching

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** belongs to Disney.**

Author's note: I apologize for the delay in posting. I just finished with finals week and before that I had dead week, lots of finals and last classes with studying included. I hope that this chapter makes up for it, even if it is a little short. Sorry for mistakes! Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Searching**

_Charlie POV_

The faint sound of beeping woke me up and I couldn't remember where I was or how I got there. The last thing I remembered was Bella screaming as… as the terrible Beast kept her hostage! I was completely awake now and desperate to get my daughter back. Moving my arms, I felt pain in my elbow and realized that I was wearing a cast. I remembered the pain from my accident and vaguely recalled breaking the extremity. My little girl was in danger. I sat up and frantically tried to remove the IV from my hand.

"Chief, what are you doing?" a nurse asked, barging into the room.

"Bella, where is she?" I demanded.

"Calm down." She yelled something into the hallway and turned back to me. "Mr. Swan, please relax."

"He took her; he's keeping her in his castle!"

The nurse placed a hand on my hand, steadying the IV. "Calm down. We don't know where your daughter is, but we are looking for her. Chief, you've been unconscious for three days and you were suffering from pneumonia. You can't go anywhere."

"He's got Bella locked in the dungeons," I pleaded, desperate for her to understand that my daughter could be dead.

"Who does?"

"A beast, a terrible monstrous beast!"

The nurse laughed, snorting in my direction. It was clear that she didn't believe a word I was saying about what happened to me. I noticed her nametag said Jessica and made a mental note to report her rude behavior to her supervisor. This wasn't a prank; my only child was in trouble and all this nurse could do was laugh at me. I had no choice to take other than the obvious one. I would have to get Bella back by myself. I yanked the IV from my skin, scaring the stupid nurse. Flinging my legs over the side of the bed, I reached out with my good arm and shoved Jessica across the room, knocking her into the bathroom. My previous clothing was nowhere to be found. I wrapped the hospital blanket around me and ran from the room. The nurse called out behind me, but I was already in the elevator.

I was glad that I didn't live too far from the hospital. The wind nipping at my exposed skin was awful. The house was unlocked, which in Forks didn't alarm me. Bella must have forgotten to lock the door in her hurry. It still smelled of her strawberry shampoo and there was a neglected book lying on the floor that she must have dropped in her haste. The telephone was next to the book and was off the hook. I hung it up and went to my room to change. I would have to borrow a vehicle since mine was still out in the forest, along with Bella's truck. Yanking on the warm clothing, I grabbed my winter coat and a pair of thick boots. My wallet was nowhere to be found, so I assumed it was still in my car.

"I'll find you Bella, I promise," I reassured myself as I stepped into her bedroom.

There was a pile of clothing strewn across her bed that looked as if she had tried them on and tossed them aside. I wanted to find something of hers to keep with me as I looked for her. I picked up a teddy bear that I had given to her when she was little. It wasn't exactly what I was looking for. Glancing around once more, I saw what I was looking for. Tucked underneath her pillow was an aged copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_. We used to read that book when she was little. It was her favorite story.

I grabbed it and stuffed it into the backpack that I had filled with blankets and other necessities like the medical kit. I didn't know what shape Bella would be in when I finally found her. There was precious time and I couldn't waste anymore. I stepped into the kitchen, digging through the cupboards, scrounging for food I could eat that wasn't spoiled and would keep in the vehicle. I ended up with cans of food and crackers. It would have to do.

"I'm coming Bella."

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Bella POV_

"You can't tell me that you don't like music?" Edward accused, sitting at the piano in the fireside room.

"I do like music, but I don't know how much I like piano music. I don't really listen to the classical radio station very much," I teased, pulling the blanket tighter around my shoulders.

I sipped from the coffee cup, laughing when Jasper kept making faces at me. He was trying to make me spill my tea on my book or on my blanket. Edward was sitting at the piano, scribbling something down on staff paper while I reread _To Kill a Mockingbird_ to myself. It reminded me of Charlie, though that caused my heart to ache. I'd been living in the castle for three weeks now and I had no idea what had happened to him. I tried to accept that I couldn't see him again, but it broke my heart over and over.

"Have you seen Rose?" Emmett inquired, poking his head into the room.

"Nope, last I saw she was getting tickled by a curtain," Carlisle teased from where he was sitting next to Esme and the fireplace.

If candelabra's could blush, Emmett would be bright red. He nodded and hopped from the room. That had distracted me enough to allow me to concentrate on my book again. Edward was playing some of the piano keys softly in the background.

"What are you writing?" I asked.

"Nothing, just… I like to write music."

Standing up, I let my dress hang down on the floor and walked over to his side, keeping the blanket around my shoulders. I wasn't good at reading music, but it looked very complex. Edward hung his head, letting me see what he was doing and keeping his eyes away from me. It wasn't normal for him. Since the library gift, Edward was changing and becoming more human. He was almost always looking into my eyes. It was endearing.

"Play something for me," I urged. "Please?"

"It's not finished yet. I…" He trailed off, glancing in Esme's direction.

I was confused by their glances and returned to my place on the couch. I held the book to my chest, staring out the window into the darkness. I couldn't see the snow that was falling, but I knew that it was out there. It was heavy around the castle. I wouldn't be able to move my truck, even if I wanted to leave. Esme and Carlisle left the room, wishing us good-night. The clock chimed, signaling that it was ten o'clock. It was time for me to be getting to bed too. Jasper took the tea cart from the room as I stood up and lay the blanket across the back of the couch. Turning around, I jumped when I saw that Edward was standing beside me.

"Bella, would you do me the honor of joining me for a dance tomorrow night?" Edward asked, giving me his crooked smile. "I'm a good dancer."

My heart melted and my knees began to shake as I smiled at him.

"Yes, I'd like that very much."

Edward put out his arm and guided me back to my room. I didn't know what was going on, but there was something in my heart that was changing towards Edward. I was falling in love with him.

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	8. Author's Thanks

_I would like to thank all of your for supporting me and helping me with this. I'm very excited to report that the offenders account has been removed from fanfiction and for the time being, our stories are safe again and I can say that I will continue to write on here. It might take a little while since my confidence is a little shot, but I'll work on the next chapter and hopefully have it up this week. _

_Again, thanks to all of you. You guys made me comforted and smile through this tough nightmare and I'm glad that it's over._

_Thank and God bless,_

_Emma_


	9. Conflicted Heart

**Disclaimer: I've never owned this and never will.**

Author's note: I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I've had a hard time getting back in the writing grove, whatever you would like to call it. I'm not as pleased with this chapter, but I hope that you enjoy it. Forgive the mistakes. Thanks and enjoy! I'll post Bella's dress on my profile.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Conflicted heart**

_Bella POV_

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in frustration as Alice attempted to take the curlers out of my hair. The pale blue gown I was wearing swished as I plopped down on the bed and removed the offending hot pieces by myself. The curls fell upon my shoulders and the wardrobe attempted to pull them up before I wrecked them. "Edward… he's wonderful, but… I don't even know the truth about what happened here!"

"It's not my place to tell you," she mumbled.

"Why?" I retorted, standing up and moving to stand by the window and look at the stars. "You're obviously a part of this."

"Edward, he has the right to tell you, not me," Alice chimed, keeping her eyes on the floor. I had upset her and was instantly guilty.

"I'm sorry Alice… I just… I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you. This is going to be a fun evening, I just need to relax or my clumsiness will go up a notch."

She finished with my hair and pulled out the make-up bag. I groaned, but proceeded to carefully apply the colors that she chose for me. I wasn't a very good dancer and dreading the dancing part of the evening. But… I looked beautiful and it didn't really matter. Edward wouldn't care. Alice finished with me and I relaxed, careful not to wrinkle the soft cloth. This was the first modern clothing that I had seen and Alice refused to tell me where the dress came from. I hoped she didn't steal it. Sitting down at my favorite spot by the window, I stared out at the stars and wondered if Edward was looking at the same stars or completely calm about our first "date". I didn't know if Edward would consider this a date!

"Are you ready?" Esme asked, popping her head—err, her teapot into the bedroom. "Oh Bella, you look so beautiful!"

"Thank you. I'm so nervous."

"Honey, he's just as nervous, probably even more."

Sighing, I slipped on the small delicate shoes that Alice had given me along with the dress and prepared to have a night that would forever be in the memory, for better or for worse. Alice came along with me to the ballroom, followed closely by Jasper and Rosalie. I hadn't been to this part of the castle before and the atmosphere changed as we walked towards the room. Two double doors were closed in front of me and the other objects stayed back from them. Esme gestured for me to step forward. I saw Carlisle waiting to open the doors for me, along with Emmett. This was too much, I couldn't do it! I placed my hands upon the necklace that Alice had given me and tried to calm my breathing. Carlisle gave me a smile and I prayed silently for the strength to do this. I nodded once. The doors opened slowly and light flowed into the hallway. I stepped forward into the room, attempting not to trip on my dress and tear it.

"You look amazing," the velvet voice complimented.

Blushing, I removed my eyes from the flawless floor and locked eyes with Edward. He appeared dazzling in a light blue button down and black pants. His normal cloak was gone and his body was no longer shielded from me. I couldn't imagine what he looked like as a human, but he was a handsome creature.

"Thank you," I mumbled. "You look quite nice yourself."

"Are you hungry? The kitchen staff prepared some food for us."

"Not really, I'm more nervous," I stammered. "I'll probably throw up on you if I eat now."

Edward gave me a strange look and then burst out laughing. I blushed, but laughed along with him, dropping my face into my hands and smiling.

"I'm sorry that was too much information!" I apologized, controlling my giggles.

"No problem. Bella, would you like to dance?"

Edward put out a furry hand and I gently took hold. We walked to the center of the beautiful decorated room. I loved the candles on different levels and the chandelier above the room was sparkling. I felt some of my nerves evaporate when Edward tried to get me to move my feet. He placed on hand on my hip and held loosely to the other. I knew that I was expected to move my feet, but I seriously couldn't dance at all. Edward gave me a crooked smile. I blushed and suddenly, was lifted off my feet and landed softly on his uncovered feet. And then we were dancing, spinning around the room as I laughed and his gentle smile warmed my heart. Music came from a modern stereo player sitting hidden in the corner. We danced to many songs, waltz's and swing dances. I followed Edward's lead as we danced into the night. I began to tire and a soft song came on with acoustic guitar and a rough tenor voice singing.

"I told you that I could dance," Edward muttered, spinning me in a circle as the lights went down and the room was lit only by the dozens of candles.

"You don't disappoint," I laughed. "At least no one is watching us, to see my lack of dancing."

"Well, I'm fairly certain that there's a wardrobe criticizing the way that you are dancing in that gown and a teapot is smitten with this entire evening. She's hiding with the candlestick by the far wall."

Blushing, I hung my head.

"Please… don't hide your face from me."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not used to such attention. The only attention I get at home is from this annoying boy that follows me, insisting that I will marry him one day and there's this other kid, a poor young boy that believes the older boy is an expert in girls and I just want to take him and-" I blurted out in one breath.

Edward laughed at me, watching me breathe in quickly and smile. "He sounds like an interesting person."

"Of course. The only other person that I get attention from is… Charlie." Sadness covered my face. I tried to hide it by smiling and avoiding eye contact.

The song ended and Edward escorted me outside on the terrace. I shivered once and Edward cautiously put an arm around me to keep me warm. He handed me a handkerchief and I quickly dried the few tears that had slipped from my eyes. I kept my eyes away from Edward as he sighed.

"You really miss him, don't you?" he inquired.

"Yes, he's my dad. He could be sick or hurt and missing me and… I can't see him or comfort him ever again. It's a hard thing to understand, but I'll eventually be okay. I mean… he'll grow older and… I miss him so much, Edward."

Edward looked down at the stone, studying them with his thoughtful eyes. He didn't speak for a long moment as if he was contemplating what words he could say to me and not hurt me any further. I glanced up at the stars, wondering if Charlie could see them where he was. I shivered despite the warmth from Edward's fur. My heart was falling for Edward, but it was broken from the loss my father. I was conflicted deeply. Edward stood up, removing his arm from around me and moved towards the railing.

"You are free to leave."

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	10. Never Think

**Disclaimer: I could never wish or dream to own this.**

Author's note: An early update! There was a small response to last chapter, with few reviews. :( I hope that you all review this chapter and yes, the title is the song that Rob sings in Twilight. I was listening to it as I wrote. This chapter isn't as happy and this is where part of the story will change from the original Disney story to make it more Twilight and original. Surprises are coming that I don't think you will see. Thanks and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Never Think**

_Bella POV_

"What?" I asked, standing up and wrapping my arms around my bare shoulders.

"You have my permission to go. I cannot keep you here any longer, against your will. Enough people have already suffered because of what I've done. Bella, you're free," Edward declared, keeping his back to me.

My joy and happiness soared as I realized that I would see my father again and my school friends and I didn't have to wear the long dresses anymore; I could wear jeans. But then my heart froze. If I left the castle, I wouldn't see Alice of the others again. There would be no helping them become human again. A part of me didn't want to leave Edward; it didn't feel right to be without him. He didn't deserve to be stuck in this lonesome home with objects as the remainder of his family and everything else looking as dark as his heart was before he met me.

"I can't leave you alone," I muttered.

Edward turned around and suddenly grabbed my hand. "Come with me." He pulled me back into the ballroom and across the door that I entered in. There was no sight of his family as we headed up a secret staircase that I didn't know existed. I tried to keep up, but I kept slipping on my dress. Edward set me on my feet again and guided me as I begged for him to slow down. We emerged at the top and from a door that I had originally thought to be leading to a closet. I quickly realized that we were in the west wing and headed towards Edward's room. My memory of that room wasn't pleasant and I wasn't found of going there again.

"Edward, what are we doing?" I asked as Edward opened the door and released my hand, leaving me standing in the open doorway.

The beautiful piano looked the same, as did the strange rose that I had touched before and angered Edward. I cautiously walked inside, observing Edward as he pulled up a drawer and drew out a glass mirror.

"This was given to be me when all of this happened, so I would be able to see everything that I could never have," Edward muttered, walking towards me.

Putting out my hand, Edward closed my fingers around the object. "I don't understand," I replied, tracing my fingers along the etched edges.

"Ask and the mirror will show you anything that you desire to see."

He walked away from me and over to the rose, staring at the wilting flower with thoughtful eyes. I held the mirror up to my face, glimpsing how beautiful Alice had made me. I felt like an angel. Sighing, I prepared to ask to see what was plaguing my heart.

"I'd like to see my father, please."

There was a bright glow and I had to look away from the mirror for a moment. When the light dimmed, I was greeted with an image of Charlie. He was lying on our couch in the living room. There was a blanket covering him, but I could still see that his arm was bandaged and in a cast. Charlie's face was pale and had a gleam of sweat on it. It was obvious that he was sick and needed me desperately. Tears began to form in my eyes and then I saw something gleam in the light on his other wrist. Since I was my father's daughter, I realized what it was. There was a handcuff on his other wrist, connected to one of the dining room chairs. Sitting on the chair was the deputy of Forks. Charlie was being held hostage in his own house!

"No!" I blurt out.

Edward looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and returned to staring at the rose. I brushed away the tears, filled with anger. Something had happened to Charlie and I had to go save him. The image faded as Charlie moaned in his unrest. I held the mirror to my chest.

"You must leave," Edward said after a long moment.

"I'm sorry."

"It's the right thing to do."

I stepped towards Edward and held out the mirror for him to take it back. He gently pressed it back into my hands again.

"Keep it, to remember your time here and then you can see Alice or the others whenever you want to."

I couldn't leave Edward like this. "What will happen to you and the others? Will you really remain as a beast and them as objects forever? I want to help you. Isn't there something I can do?"

Edward looked into my eyes and tenderly placed his hands on my cheeks. I blinked away tears as he gave me his crooked smile for the last time. "You've given me life again. If you ever want… you can come back to me."

He was telling me good-bye and I had no choice but to leave. Charlie needed me and that was important to me right now. I wanted to stay, but my heart was torn still. Edward dropped his hands and clutching the mirror to my chest; I turned and ran from the room. My feet carried me to my bedroom, where I quickly adorned a simpler dress, laying the other one on the bed, being careful not to wrinkle it. I wished for my jeans, but they had been destroyed in my attempt to escape. Alice wasn't in the room and it was dark. I found my keys, praying that the truck would start this time. Running down the stairs, I glanced back at the castle one more time and pushed open the doors into the new falling rain. It was how our story began with that rainy night and this was how it ended with the same rain that washes everything away, leaving only a trace in the memory of those it touches. I climbed into my truck and looked up at Edward's balcony. He stood in the rain, unable to speak.

"Good bye Edward," I whispered.

My truck sprung to life and I drove away from the castle as the tears poured down my cheeks. I promised myself that I would never forget Edward.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Edward POV_

"Son, how did it go?" Carlisle asked, coming into my bedroom. I could hear the joy in his voice, expecting that I had told Bella about my love for her.

"I let her go," I murmured.

There was silence as I was sure that the rest of my family was coming into my room and discovering the truth of the situation. I couldn't break the spell because I loved Bella enough to let her be free to live her own life and to help her father. My heart was breaking and I knew that I had only hurt my family further. But as the enchantress wanted, I was beginning to understand what love was and how it binds us all. It was Alice, my sister that spoke the words everyone desired to know.

"Why did you let her go?" she asked and I listened to the sorrow in her voice.

"I had to let her go. I love her."

There was the sound of soft sobbing that shattered the remainder of my heart. I watched the rose as a petal feel to the table and the color faded. Each day was fading, each chance for my family to be living a normal life was slipping away and I had could stop it, but I couldn't break the love that Bella had for her father and would never have for me.

* * *

_Please review! Thanks!_

_Emma_


	11. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Beauty and the Beast.**

Important author's note: Okay, I told you that this is not the exact same story as the original Disney movie, which is important to remember. Details have begun to be changed and I'm sure that you will read them in this chapter. Also remember that Jacob is based off of James/Gaston, not the Twilight Jacob, so if he seems off… that's why. It's not the Jacob Black that is Bella's best friend. You'll probably hate him this way. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Enjoy the next chapter and review!

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Betrayal**

_Bella POV_

The drive home was too long and I got lost twice, having to ask directions at a gas station that I had discovered when I was getting closer to Forks. He looked at me strangely in my dress, but didn't comment. The rain had slowed down as I neared home, but the wound in my heart hadn't gotten any better. I kept trying to convince myself that I was doing this to save Charlie and then… I could go back to see Edward again. He didn't say that I had to stay away forever; I could come back someday. Finally, I recognized the road that I was driving on. I was almost home. Picking up the mirror, I ran my fingertips along the edges with one hand. Pulling into my driveway, I noticed that someone had discovered Charlie's police cruiser and it was parked in the mud, still looking beaten up. The lights in the house were dark since it was the middle of the night and I trudged quickly to the door. It was locked. Slipping my key in, I turned the knob and stepped into my house. Lightning flashed overhead as I walked into the living room.

"Where have you been?" a familiar rough voice asked.

Turning around I was frightened by Jacob, hovering over the still body of my father.

"What did you do to Charlie?" I demanded, taking a step forward and kneeling beside my dad.

"Nothing, he was discovered in the forest, after attacking a nurse and escaping the hospital. He's been talking about you and a Beast. No one has seen you in almost a month."

I touched Charlie's forehead, feeling the fever ragging beneath the skin. He was sick and could be dying. Standing up, I glared at my former acquaintance. "What do you want with us?"

Jacob came around the side of the couch and I saw Charlie's gun in his hand. I was frozen with fear as Jake touched the back of my cheek with his filthy hands. Tears slipped from my eyes as he looked me over and I felt completely exposed. I wished that my dad would wake up and stop the whole situation from progressing. I would be able to tell him exactly what he wanted to know if only I knew that Charlie was going to be okay. Jacob tried to pull me closer to him, but I kicked him, fully aware of the loaded weapon. The boy backed up, rubbing his shin where I hit him.

"You are still feisty Bella? Did that Beast not tame you any? I would have thought that a scary monster in your mind would make you easier to control," he teased, obviously not believing me or Charlie.

"I can prove that he's real!" I exclaimed, desperate to flee from him. "Just let me get something from my truck."

Jacob suddenly seemed tired and stressed. It was almost as if he was afraid of this creature that he believed to be imaginary. The phrase about being afraid of the big bad wolf made sense to me at the moment. He knelt down by Charlie and pushed the gun to his forehead. Nodding at me, I took Jake's instructions mentally. If I didn't return, my dad was dead. I ran out to my truck and grabbed the mirror, carefully hiding it in my bag with the supplies that I had packed so long ago. Tripping on the edge of my gown, I realized that I needed to change or saving my father would prove difficult. I came back inside and set my bag down, but didn't move. Jacob lowered the gun looking relieved that I had returned.

"I need to change before I show you," I negotiated. "This dress is uncomfortable."

"Fine, but make it quick. My friends from the tribe are coming over in a few minutes. I called them."

Anger ate away at me. "You won't get away with this."

"Bella, neither of you have a choice in the matter."

"Yes, I do," I hissed. "I always will have another choice."

"If you would just love me then I would leave this beast matter alone—"Jacob began to say before I rudely interrupted him, clutching my fists at my sides.

"Never!" I spat.

My raised voice caused my dad to stir and I dropped to my knees, touching his face as he opened his eyes. It took a long moment for him to recognize that it was me, his daughter before his very eyes. Charlie pulled me close and kissed my forehead. He gave me the once over to make sure that I was whole and unharmed. I hugged him, forgetting all the pain I left with Edward. I was home and Charlie was going to be taken care of now.

"Bella," he whispered in a hoarse voice. "What happened? I searched for you, but I couldn't find out where the castle was and then the deputy found me, claiming I had gone crazy. Bella, did he hurt you?"

"No Dad. He's actually kind and sweet. He's just misunderstood and his family… they don't deserve any of it."

"Oh sweetheart, I wish I could have found you sooner."

"It's okay. Really, I was okay there and safe. You didn't need to get sick looking for me," I half laughed.

"I would never leave you so scared like that. I love you Bells."

Jacob suddenly grabbed me, pulling me to my feet, and putting the gun to my side. Charlie gasped, sitting up slowly. I trembled as I felt Jake's hot breath on my shoulder. Outside, I listened to the sound of a crowd gathering on the front lawn. This was not having a good outlook for any of us at the moment. I assumed it was Jacob's friends outside, but it sounded like a mob preparing to hunt down something. I quickly discovered that they would hunt down Edward. I had to protect him.

"Jake, just let her go and put the gun down on the floor," my father said in a commanding voice. "You don't want to hurt her."

I struggled slightly and felt the barrel being pressed into my hip. Jacob was desperate to have me and to find out about Edward. I couldn't let him hurt Edward or Alice and the others, but I would be worse off if I didn't do something to placate him.

"Just let me change my clothing and I'll tell you what you want to know. Anything," I attempted to flirt with him.

Luckily, he believed me and released me. Sighing, I ran upstairs to change into more comfortable clothing. I rapidly yanked on a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. The dress was tossed upon my bed as I dug for my sneakers. I tied my laces and ran down the stairs, finding Charlie sitting up in a kitchen chair with his hands cuffed behind his back. His face was pale and I could tell that he was in pain. I started to run towards him, but Jacob pointed the gun at his head and I stopped. I slowly reached down and picked up my bag, drawing out the mirror. To save my father, I would have to betray Edward. Jacob pushed the gun into the side of Charlie's head and my choice was decided for me. I had to save the one that I loved, but it would mean sacrificing the one I also loved. Blinking away tears, I looked into the mirror.

"Show me the Beast please."

There was a flash of light and Jacob lowered the gun as it dimmed. I turned the mirror to face him, frowning at the sight of Edward staring out at nothing with a sad look on his face. I could tell that he was in his bedroom and missing me terribly. Jacob was shocked and appalled. I watched as Edward roared in the darkness and I couldn't stop my tears. I had hurt him and I was hurting him again; he just didn't know.

"He's a monster."

Jacob snatched the mirror from me and pulled me outside where twenty men were waiting with their families. Young children hid behind their mothers as they saw Edward.

"It's true! There is a beast. He'll make off with your children in the night! We're not safe until we kill the beast!" Jacob yelled.

"No," I murmured, as he squeezed my arm tight.

The crowd responded with cheers at Jacob's idea. I tried to pull my arm away from him, but he refused to release me.

"He'll come stalking us at night," one bellowed.

"He'll sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite," a woman wept.

"He'll wreck havoc on us if we let him be free."

"We must destroy him before he takes everything that we hold dear!" Jacob roared above them all, causing them to listen to him. "Think of your children! It's a beast, he's got fangs; razor sharp ones with massive claws, killer claws for the feast. See him roar, see him foam; we won't come home until he's gone! Kill the beast!"

"No, I won't let you do this!" I retorted.

"If you aren't with us, you're against us, Bella."

"He's really kind and he won't hurt anyone."

"You lie!" someone in the mob screamed at me. "She's been poisoned by his words!"

Jacob looked at me as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I spit in his face to get him to stop looking at me like that. He wiped it away as the crowd prepared to leave. I wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face.

"I figured it out Bella. You love him, that's why you protect him. Bella… he will not survive us and your love will be wasted," Jacob snarled so only I could hear him. Then he turned to the closest male. "Take her and put her in my truck. We'll take her father too." Jacob looked at me again and whispered. "You'll be our bait."

"No!" I screamed as I was shoved into another man and he attempted to cuff my hands behind my back. I fought, digging my nails into the man.

Charlie was brought out of the house and in his weak state, he stumbled almost falling. Jacob was rough with him, pushing him into my truck. Horrified, I watched as the mirror was put in Jacob's pocket and he came over to me. He took the handcuffs from the other man and grabbed my wrist, clasping one on my wrist and the other on his. I pulled, but couldn't beat his strength.

"Let's kill the beast!" Jacob declared as everyone got into their vehicles. Once they were inside, Jacob forced my face close to his. "Let's kill your love."

Another man gagged me before I could respond and yanked me into the vehicle. I was stuck between Jacob and the other guy. There was no escape. I could only pray that Edward would be able to stop them as we drove away from my home and back into the wilderness with the mirror as our guide.

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	12. To protect him

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

Author's note: I apologize for the skipping in POV's in this chapter. It was necessary. The rest of the story will primarily be in Bella's POV. I think there is only two or three chapters left. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and review!

* * *

**Chapter 11 – To protect him**

_Bella POV_

Again, I attempted to scream, but was unable to. Jacob had tied the gag tighter once he realized that I could still scream through it if it was loose. We were nearing the castle; I could tell by the forest getting thicker and the trees looked vaguely familiar. Jacob was using the mirror to guide him to Edward, with plans of killing him. It was madness that had him deciding to murder someone who he'd never met! I refused to let him do this. We continued to drive closer and I couldn't think of a plan to be free. My hand was cuffed to Jacob's with the key in his far pocket; I couldn't get to it and the chain between was too strong to break by myself. In an attempt to get free, I kicked Jacob as hard as I possibly could. It didn't work. I only succeeded in receiving a slap across the face.

Finally, the palace came into sight. It was pouring outside and I vaguely saw a single pink light in Edward's room. Jacob yanked me out of the truck and I fell into the mud on my hands and knees. He would have to drag me if he wanted me to betray Edward and the others. Jacob, angry that I had almost pulled him over, jerked me to my feet and removed my gag.

"If you scream or speak, I'll hurt your father."

I could see the gun sticking out of the belt around Jacob's blue jeans and knew that he meant his threat.

"You won't hurt him!" I yelled.

Jacob smacked me, causing me to almost fall again. He snatched my wrist and forced his face close to mine. I prepared to spit on him again. His hot breath smelled horrible as he locked eyes with me.

"Which one won't I hurt; the beast you love or your father?" Jacob whispered.

"We should leave her here," the other young man, Paul growled. "She's slowing us down. We can't let this monster escape!"

Jake fumbled in his pocket and pulled the handcuff key from his pocket. I brushed my wet hair from my face as he unlocked the handcuff around his wrist and forced my arms behind my back. I heard the lock click. Turning around I kicked Jacob as hard as I could in his nuts. Jake barely managed to stay up as Paul shoved me against the truck. Breathing hard, I spit in Paul's face, but I couldn't escape his iron grasp. Looking to my side, I saw that the other men had cut down a tree and were stripping it so they could use it to break down the door. Charlie was still locked in my truck with his face pressed against the window, his eyes staring at me with horror on his features. Paul slammed me down a few times as I whimpered in pain.

"Stop it!" Jacob finally managed to say. "Let's go!"

I fell to the ground, unable to stand up from the pain and my arms trapped behind my back. I watched in fear as they all left us alone and marched through the castle gates to attack my love. With each step closer, Edward could die. I had to do the only thing left. The gag cloth was lying on the ground and Jacob was too far away from me now to get a good shot. I had to let Edward know that I was outside and he was in trouble.

"Edward!!"

**

* * *

**

_Edward POV_

"We never should have let her come into our home," Rose snarled, not trying to keep her voice down as my family sat in the fireside room.

"Shut up!" Alice snapped and I could hear the sorrow in her voice. I knew how much she wanted to be human again and to be able to hold her husband. We had had many conversations about this once Bella came. "If you don't want to help, get out of here!"

Emmett was sitting silently next to Esme, neither able to speak out of grief for my loss. They knew how much Bella meant to me and yet… they didn't condone my act of love to protect her. Carlisle was sitting on the window ledge, staring out into the night with Jasper beside him. I couldn't believe that I had hurt my family again and I couldn't take it back. I dropped my face into my paws and let a few leak out. Lightning flashed as I lay still on the couch, too wrapped up in my grief to defend my actions or to speak. My mind didn't even remember what it was like to be human again. That had been returning when Bella was here, but the longer she was gone… the more that I began to forget. Her beautiful face was in my mind, but even it was faded slightly. Alice came over to me and gently touched my shoulder.

"Edward…" her voice was full of pity and I couldn't look at her.

"The last petal is about to fall… there's nothing for us to do. I'm sorry," I mumbled.

Suddenly, Jasper and Carlisle gasped and turned around to face us.

"There are lights coming up the road," my father exclaimed.

"Is it she?" Emmett asked, perking up a little bit.

"Oh my gosh," Jasper muttered, looking down at the vehicles.

I refused to move from my place upon the couch; too depressed to care if it was my love or if it was someone out to harm us. Esme, Alice, and Emmett hurried over to the window to watch what was happening. I rolled off the couch and moved towards the doorway. I would return to my bedroom to watch the last petal fall and see our hope fail.

"There's Bella!" Alice declared. She didn't sound excited. "They are invaders. Look, they have the mirror!"

"Edward, we must do something," Esme wept. "They are hurting Bella."

"Let them come," I muttered, leaving my family and running away to my room.

I didn't doubt that someone had come for us, but I doubted that Bella was with them. I stood in front of the rose as I heard someone scream, but I couldn't understand what was said. Loud noises came from downstairs as my family prepared to defend our home. There was a loud pounding as they attempted to break down the door and storm the castle. I threw open the window, hearing them shouting below me. The rain kept falling upon the stone and I wished that I could see Bella one more time before we were forever imprisoned as beasts. I wished that she could have seen me as a human and not this horrible beast.

**

* * *

**

_Bella POV_

I had to break the chains between the handcuffs. Jacob and his men had almost broken the door down and I had no time. I barely managed to get to my feet. Maybe Charlie could help me. Stumbling over to my truck, I pulled the door open carefully so I didn't fall again.

"Bella, are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, help me get out of this!" I exclaimed. "Do you have a spare key?"

Charlie shook his head and then dug around in the backseat of my truck. He held up the crowbar that I kept in case of emergencies and I quickly realized what he intended to do. I put my hands behind me on the floor and braced my legs. Charlie pounded on the chain until it began to break and finally fell apart. The cuffs were still on my hands, but I could move my arms freely now. My father leaned against the seat, exhausted at his movements. I kissed his cheek and ran towards the castle. Jacob would not win.

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	13. Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

Author's note: You might see a difference in this chapter, which is quite intense. It's supposed to be different. You all seem to think in reviews that you know what happens… but, you are wrong. There will be one more chapter after this one. Thanks, enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Battle**

_Bella POV_

Taking a deep breath, I felt more determined than I had in my whole life. I never wanted anything more than to save Edward, so he could sweep me up in my arms and I could tell him… that I loved him. It was like time was slow and each footstep was in perfect beat with my heart. The wet ground tried to hold me down, but I was stronger than that. Do you ever wonder why, in cartoons, running always looks so fast with puffs of dust? I wanted to know the same thing because when I pushed myself my hardest… I was still fighting each second. My heart was pounding in my ears. All of a sudden, the men from the tribe came flowing out of the doors. They were hollering like something was behind them. I attempted to push them out of my way as they fled, but they weren't paying attention and I got knocked to the ground. Once they cleared, I stood up and dashed into the front room. Alice and the others were celebrating right inside the doorway.

Unable to run anymore, I tripped over the edge of the rug and fell to my hands and knees. Esme hushed the group of objects and came over to my side with a concerned look on her face. Gasping, I focused on regaining my balance.

"Bella, what's going on?" Carlisle inquired, coming over to me.

"Where's Edward?" I finally managed to say, fearing their words and hoped it didn't confirm my nightmares. He had to be safe. "Where is he?"

"He's in his room. He'll be so happy that you are back!" Alice exclaimed, not noticing my sudden pale pallor.

I couldn't speak; only bite back the sob forming in my chest. Jacob had not run outside with the others. He must have escaped the enchanted objects and was somewhere in the castle, searching for Edward. Fear froze my body as I realized that Jacob still had the mirror in his possession and it wouldn't be hard for him to find my love with it. Without uttering another word, I got shakily to my feet and began to run again. My shoes almost slipped on the floor, but I didn't have time to fall anymore. The others called my name behind me, but I couldn't stop to answer their questions.

My feet automatically led me to Edward's room and I didn't have to think about where I was going, which would have ruined my feeble coordination. I was barely drawing in breathe as I passed by the ruined tapestries and destroyed paintings. They didn't frighten me anymore. I knew that Edward had torn them because he felt such guilt and hate for himself. He wasn't that person any longer. Throwing open the door to his bedroom, I gasped at the sight. Edward was in front of the rose with Jacob pointing my father's gun at him. It barely registered that there was only one petal remaining and about to fall. There was no time to think this through and I wouldn't have wasted this moment. Despite everything, I stepped between Edward and Jacob, holding out my arms.

"Bella, get out of my way!" Jacob ordered.

"You don't control me. You never will!"

I heard Edward growl low behind me, but I held my ground. Turning around, I saw his fury, but I didn't have time to speak with him. There was a loud sound and I felt a hot, searing pain in my side. At first, I didn't realize that the scream I heard next was me. With a gasp, I fell to my side as the room spun around me and I placed my hands on my hip where I felt the warm liquid. Pulling my hands away for a second, I saw the dark blood on my fingers. I was bleeding where Jacob had shot me. Edward rolled me onto my back and placed his hands upon my cheeks, trying to get me to focus on him. Nothing was making much sense anymore and I thought that I would throw up from the rusty scent of my blood. Pain throbbed through my side and tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

"Edward..." I muttered.

I tried to focus on Edward, but he disappeared from my vision and I heard the sound of breaking glass. I couldn't let them get away from me. Why would Edward leave me? Despite the pain, I rolled to the side and saw that Jacob and Edward had broken the window and were standing on the balcony. The rain whipped around them. Jacob had his weapon pointed at him, but I could see that his hands were shaking from fear.

"Were you in love with her Beast?" Jacob accused, regaining some of his confidence. "Did you honestly think she'd want someone like you when she had someone like me?"

I watched in horror as Edward hit Jacob, knocking the gun out of his hand and throwing him down upon the stone. He hoisted Jake up, dangling him over the side of the balcony as the lightning flashed in the sky. I couldn't understand what Edward was saying to him, but I was sure that it wasn't nice. Moaning, I got to my feet and kept my hands pressed to my wound. I stepped over the broken glass, being careful not to fall as the rain soaked me and blended with the puddle of dark liquid trailing behind me. I stood a few feet away from the two, gasping and trying not to pass out as spots appeared in my vision.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything; anything!" Jacob begged, clawing at the Beast's hands near his neck.

"Edward, don't," I pleaded.

I slipped to the ground; landing on my back, watching the rain falling down and hitting my face. I turned to the side and watched the fury fade from Edward's face. He slowly lowered Jake and then tossed him to the stone. The young man slide across the wet surface and collided with the broken window, knocking him unconscious and away from us. Edward knelt down beside me with a weak smile on his face. I reached up and touched his furry face, though the cold water dripping from the sky and from him made me shiver. I gasped in pain, trying to hold onto this world.

"You came back," my love muttered.

"Of course I came back… I just wanted to find Charlie, but Jacob—he took me and my father. I couldn't get away from him. I didn't want to hurt you!"

I had been slowly trying to sit up as I spoke and Edward pushed me back down gently.

"This is all my fault," he whispered.

"No… it's okay."

Edward moved my hand slightly, taking a look at my wound and attempting to compose his face after seeing the gruesome injury. I shuddered, finding that it was getting harder to breathe. Each breath in and out was a challenge that my body was fighting. Edward touched my face, trying to get my attention as I began to slip away from him. I coughed, feeling pain in every inch of my body. My hands went limp, falling to the stone and out of Edward's grasp. I was going to die and Edward wouldn't know the truth…

"I… love you," I managed to say softly.

Edward smiled his crooked smile at me and repeated my words to him. He loved me too. I noticed that Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett were standing by the shattered window and I tried to smile at their heart-broken faces, but I was distracted. Something fell from the sky that wasn't rain. It was bright and almost like light, angelic light. Another one fell and I assumed that I was dying. Suddenly, Edward was lifted off of the ground and his hand was taken from mine. I wanted him to be with me as I left, but I couldn't move anymore. The lights swirled around Edward and things began to change. His paws transformed into pale, delicate hands and his feet not longer had claws. His cloak wrapped around him in the strange wind and for a moment his face was hidden from me. The last thing I saw was a handsome man with bronze hair and green eyes smiling at me before my eyes closed and I was gone.

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	14. Tale as old as time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**.**

Author's note: This is the FINAL chapter of this story! I'm always sad to see a story end, but it has a happy ending. Thank you for all of your reviews and support! Without all of you, this story may not have been finished. I would have quit. I won't be writing an epilogue to this story or a sequel. It is how the original story ended, of course with my twist. Please enjoy and leave a last review!

Special thanks to Poohdog and Sarahdbaugh!

* * *

**Chapter 13- Tale as old as time**

_Bella POV_

I felt the dull pain in my side before I opened my heavy eyes. At first, I couldn't remember what had happened and where I was. Looking around, I realized that I was in my bedroom in the castle, but it was different. It was light and beautiful, even the sun was shining into the room. I carefully sat up, seeing my strange white nightgown with a lace covering. Something had happened, but my thoughts were muddled. Then I knew. I remembered each moment in the rain, the pain of being shot by Jacob, Charlie in the truck, and Edward… something about magic. That part still didn't make sense. Glancing around the open room, I saw that the wardrobe was gone, but that didn't alarm me as much as the disappearance of the painting of Alice and Jasper. Who would take that away? I slowly got to my feet, grabbing a silk bathrobe from the desk chair that had been beside the bed. Someone had been with me, sitting by my side all night. Vaguely, there was the memory of having a fever and someone speaking with me, while dabbing my forehead. I couldn't see the face in my mind.

Unsteadily, I tried to walk across the room and to the bathroom. After I finished freshening up, I stood in the bedroom, gazing at my appearance in the mirror. I could barely see the bandage through the thin cloth. I wondered where everyone was and what had gone on while I was out. Was Jacob alive? Where was Edward? What happened to Charlie and Alice and the others? I walked over to my favorite window seat and sat down, looking out at the new lavish gardens and flowers in the trees. It was like a fairy-tale. Smiling, I let my face lean up against the cool glass.

A heard a small noise behind me and was shocked to see two humans with their foreheads pressed together. The female was small with pixie-like features and the male had luscious blond hair and a muscular build. They had such love in their eyes. The two smiled at each other before turning to look at me. My painting had come to life. I couldn't stop the tears that slipped from my eyes as Alice came over to me and hugged me gently. The spell had been broken and my best friend was free! Jasper grinned at us and then joined our embrace.

"I can't—you look—how did?" I couldn't form a response in my mind as I realized what was happening.

"Just relax. You don't want to hurt yourself again," Alice chided. "You've been asleep for four days, in and out of consciousness with a high fever."

"I don't understand what's happening," I spit out, feeling extremely happy and anxious at the same time.

"Get dressed," Jasper suggested. "We have some things that you might like to see. I'll go get you something to eat and a glass of water."

Jasper left the room, leaving me alone with the newly human again Alice. I sat down on the bed, trying to comprehend and gather my thoughts. My friend dug through the closet across the room and pulled out my light blue ball gown that I had worn on my last day here.

"Alice, why do I have to wear that? Can't you please tell me what's going on?"

"Sweetheart, that would ruin it," a calming voice murmured.

A beautiful woman with chocolate curls came into the room, dressed the same way as Alice and followed by an incredibly handsome man with blond hair. In his hand was a doctor's bag. Though I'd never seen a painting of them, I knew that the couple was Esme and Carlisle. Smiling, I felt tears on my cheeks again. I hugged them gently, feeling slightly overwhelmed. I couldn't believe that I was seeing them as they belonged. Alice calmed me down and convinced me to take a shower. Afterwards, Carlisle examined my wound and declared that it was healing nicely. No vital organs had been harmed and the bullet went through clean. Esme and Carlisle then stepped outside to give us some privacy. Alice dried my hair, and then proceeded to fix it nicely while I ate the sandwich that Jasper brought while I was cleaning up.

"Is everything alright now?" I asked, hoping that she would give me some type of answer.

"Yes… thanks to you and your love," Alice responded, helping me into the dress.

"How did my love affect the enchantment?"

She sighed and guided me over to the bed so she could apply some make-up. "Edward… he used to be so selfish and stubborn and he hated more than he loved anything or anyone, but himself he hated the most. The enchantment stated that Edward had to learn to love and be loved in return before the last petal fell. Or the spell would never be broken. Your declaration of love to him saved all of us."

I smiled, tucking some of my hair behind my ears. "What happened to Jacob though?"

"Charlie took him back to Forks and he's being held in jail. He won't be able to hurt anyone again."

"But… what happened to Edward?" I asked.

Alice didn't answer, but helped me stand up, motioning that I didn't need to wear the shoes. I was going to walk barefoot. Sighing, I put on a smile and followed her into the hallway. Jasper took his wife's hand and kissed her delicately on the cheek. She blushed and melted into his arms. We began the walk to the ballroom and I still didn't understand. Carlisle and Esme joined us, walking behind me with the other two. I was extremely nervous as we approached the doors to the room. A charming muscular man was waiting with a gorgeous blond; Emmett and Rosalie. They smiled at me, pulling the doors open. I gasped at the beauty, stepping into the room alone. There was a man waiting there with his back turned to me. He was dressed in the same outfit that Edward had worn during our dance, even still missing shoes.

"Hello," I greeted, unsure of what to say.

The young man turned to look at me and I vaguely remembered seeing his face before I passed out on the balcony. His emerald eyes locked with mine and he walked towards me, offering his hand. I gently took his hand in mine, letting him rest a hand on my back. We began to dance, spinning around the room as a soft violin played in the background. I couldn't place who he was. He couldn't be one of the servants that I hadn't met. The young man smiled at me, causing me to almost stumble at the beauty of grin. He spun me around and then pulled me close to him.

"I told you that I could dance," he muttered, spinning me in a circle as the lights went down and the room was lit only by the dozens of candles that I hadn't noticed.

"Edward?"

Tears sprung to my eyes and ever so slightly, my love's soft hands brushed them away. Looking into his eyes, I knew it was true. Every dream that I had ever dreamed had come to life before my eyes. Edward was human again and more handsome than I could have imagined.

"It is you!" I gasped.

Edward gave me his crooked smile, and then he proceeded to lean in close to my face, lingering in front of my lips. I gently received his kiss, closing my eyes as the tears fell. We pulled apart after a long moment and he ran his fingers through my hair, laughing softly.

"How could you not recognize me?" he teased. "I look the same as always."

I jumped to my tip-toes and kissed him roughly. Edward laughed against my lips, spinning me around and setting me down on my feet without breaking the kiss. I couldn't stop smiling as I put my arms around his neck to support myself. Breaking the kiss, I stumbled a little. Edward caught me and held me against him.

"I love you Bella," Edward declared.

"I will always love you Edward."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a figure appear that I hadn't seen yet. Charlie was standing with his arm in a sling and grinning at us. Edward released me and I ran to hug my father, weeping softly. He kissed my cheek, wiping away my fallen tears. I couldn't believe that this was happening. My life had come to a fairy-tale existence and I was happier than the richest man in the world.

"Dad… I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Bells. Go, I won't keep you from what you deserve."

I turned and ran back to Edward's arms. He lifted me and spun me around, unable to look away from me. I laughed and let him kiss me as he put my toes back on the ground. The song with the rough voice and guitar began to play next. It had become our song. Edward led me around the dance floor as the rest of our family watched. I couldn't look away from Edward's eyes or the bare bit of his chest that I could see. He was amazing.

"You aren't going to throw up, are you?" Edward joked, touching my cheeks as I blushed.

"No, I'm too amazed by everything."

I lay my head on Edward's shoulder for a moment, but he put a finger under my chin and kissed me again. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck again.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb," Edward whispered, keeping his face close to mine.

I pressed my forehead to his and closed my eyes, smiling at him. "What happens to us now?"

Edward gave me one more kiss, lingering for a second before he spoke to me. I waited patiently for the answer, even though I knew what was going to happen. I looked around at the family, smiling at us with tears in their eyes. Love had been resorted here and joy. Nothing would be the same, but nothing would change.

"We live happily ever after."

**THE END**

* * *

_Please review one last time!_

_Emma_


	15. The Young Mermaid

_Hello everyone!_

I don't know if any of you still have this on author alert, but I wanted to let you know that if you like princess Disney movies, I have started writing a new Twilight story in the style of "The Little Mermaid". It's the story of Bella as a mermaid, living under the sea and dreaming of getting married for love, not because of an arranged marriage to Mike... wait, did I say Mike Newton? Edward is a human living on land, unable to find someone to love and not believing that love exists. His sister Alice must help him see that the one he loves is right before him before the sun sets on the third day and she's forced to bare Mike's children. Eww. There's some wonderful comedy!!! And I bet you can't guess who plays the crab Sebastian or Max, Edward's dog. It's quite amusing and if you loved Ariel, you will love my new story!

It's called "The Young Mermaid" and is under my stories on my profile or you can search for it!

I hope that you read it and enjoy it! I love to hear from you! :)

Yours truly,

Emma


End file.
